


A Cat's Christmas

by AugustPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Cake, Cat Cafés, Catboys & Catgirls, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, Maids, Panties, Size Difference, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: Prince is determined to get his beloved the perfect Christmas gift.The world is determined to not cooperate!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Cat's Life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Princemas and a happy new Junior! This is a Christmas special that'll be uploaded over the next two days. Enjoy! :)

Two entire months of extra shifts, lots of winks, purrs and tail wags for juicy tips at the catgirl maid café, and finally he’d made it! He’d saved up enough money just in time!

He’d decided on Junior’s Christmas gift one chilly October Sunday afternoon.

Prince had been clinging to his boyfriend’s arm, enjoying the cover of his warmth, when he’d noticed Junior’s pace slowing down, looked up, and for once found the man’s big yellow eyes not fixed on him, but rather on the glass showcase of the store they happened to be passing by.

Without looking at a single price tag Prince could tell the place was way out of their budget. Still, he’d managed to tease Junior into going in with him, then into trying that leather jacket he’d been eyeing—surprised to find they actually made it in Junior’s size at all. The man was built like a brick wall, after all, and he often had trouble finding clothes that fit. And this one? Oh, how dreamy he looked!

Junior blushed and scratched at the back of his head, tail wagging while Prince rained compliments on him. But, upon seeing the price tag, Prince’s suspicions were confirmed. It wasn’t like him and Junior were living in squalor but… their salaries did make for tight budgeting. The city of Amakiz was an expensive place to live, after all.

Still, he made some calculations and—it was doable, if he worked hard enough and was careful with his spending. He started taking overtime that very same week, staying at the café from early in the mornings until it finally closed its doors at night, ran straight home and, if he was lucky, managed to catch Junior and give him a kiss goodbye before he headed out to his own job at the bar. Then he collapsed exhausted on their living room couch until Junior came back from work, picked him up from there and carefully curled up in bed with him, where he’d wake up a few hours later, give Junior a soft, good morning kiss, then stumble into the shower to get ready for work again. Rinse and repeat for the next two months.

The hardest part had been when one morning, just as he’d kissed Junior hello and prepared to head to the shower, the sleepy beast had grumbled, wrapping arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace, unwilling to let him go despite his squeaking as he rumbled deep in his chest and nuzzled at the blond.  
“Prince, why do you work so much? Is your boss giving you trouble? You don’t need to work there anymore, I can find another job.”  
“A-ah, no it’s just—t-there’s a cute collar I saw, I’m just working extra hours for a bit so I can buy it.”  
The man howled softly, looking at him with big, sad eyes.  
“But Prince, we barely see each other, I miss you so…” A moment of sadness, followed by a frown of determination.  
“I will find another job and buy this collar you want so that we can see each other again.”  
“A-ah, no, don’t be silly! If YOU work extra hours then we still won’t be seeing each other! Besides, you already pay for most things, I should at least be able to pay this much,” Prince mewled, licking his face reassuringly. Junior whined sadly but could not come up with a counterargument for that.  
“Well… then as we can’t see each other, I’ll work extra hours too. It’s lonely without you, Prince.”  
“Junior…” He murmured softly, lovingly, face red and heart full with love for the man. He held his face in his hands and kissed him softly, gently, purring as his lover kissed him back. When he pulled back, he leaned forward again to kiss Junior’s face.  
“I love you with all my heart Junior. I’ll try to get some more free time to be with you… now off! I’m going to be late!” And to Junior’s dismay, the slippery catboy finally wriggled free of his hold, ignoring his sad howls to lock himself in the bathroom and get ready for the day ahead.

And then, finally, when he’d gotten his deposit, looked into his bank account and did his math—he’d done it! He’d finally done it! He’d just enough money to buy that wonderful XXL authentic non-human leather jacket that looked so wonderful on Junior! He hopped around the rest of his shift impatiently, watching the clock tick away every second until the end of his shift—and then he’d shot out towards the store without bothering to change out of his maid uniform first, running all the way to the store, ecstatic to find that the jacket was still there and pushing through the doors.  
“Hello Si… uh, ma… uh, dear customer? How can I help you?”  
“Yes, I would like to take that… oh, one second, let me get this,” Prince said, fishing his cellphone from the frills of his skirt.  
“Hello? Yes? Yes... what?”

“Is everything alright?” Prince looked up, phone still to his ear, then slowly shook his head and left the store without uttering a word. One step, then another, and then he was running again, all the way back home.

Or what was left of it.

Some drunken dragon had smashed straight into, right through their small home, leaving debris everywhere before flying off. Thankfully, Junior had not been there when it happened. Not so thankfully, passersby had taken advantage of the unguarded new opening into their home to steal what little things of value there were. The toaster, microwave, fridge—his tuna cans as well! And as he steadied himself against Junior, the finishing touches rained slowly down the sky on them. The most perfectly white snowflakes, first of the season, beginning to tinge the streets white all around them.

Prince shook, and Junior picked him up and held him close, tucking him against the warmth of his chest, ears low.  
“Please do not worry, prince. I have been taking extra shifts. I have some savings, I will get this fixed.” But his words of reassurance only had Prince shaking all the more in his hold, causing the man to whine sadly and nuzzle him.  
“Prince…”  
Ah, how easy it was to forget, with Junior by his side, that misery followed wherever he went. And this time, he had brought Junior into it. It had been Junior’s house, the one smashed to bits, and all because of his bad luck. His fur might be yellow but he might as well have been a black cat.  
“I-I’m alright… it’s alright. I have savings too, I can help you.”  
“But your necklace—”  
“I can buy it later. It’s not important anyways. Let’s go find a mage before they close for the day.”

They did find a mage just before they closed shop, walked back to their home, and had him clean up the rubble and fix up the ruined walls. In the end it was as if nothing bad had happened. Except for their newly empty bank accounts, and fridge, and pantry, and living room and—

Prince was only grateful to have a bed and warm covers to sink into with Junior at the end of it all. Junior held him so close and kissed him and rumbled happily and all he could think was how undeserving he was of it all. And yet, he’d rather die before he ever let go of it. How selfish.  
So selfish in fact that the next day he called in sick and clung to Junior until he himself had to go to work. He remained in bed until Junior came back home, both perking up and feeling extremely guilty when the man returned with several cans of tuna for their meal.

All he’d done was lay down and mope while Junior had been working and thinking of him. He really was the worst boyfriend! To add insult to injury he started crying, making Junior worry even more and drop everything to whine and lick his tears away.  
“Prince, is something wrong? Do you not like this brand of tuna? I’m sorry, I won’t buy them again.”  
“N-no, no, it’s not that, i-it’s just… I l-love you so much, Junior, I want to be able to do more for you,” the blond sobbed, wiping at his own face and sniffling. Junior’s tail wagged softly as he cradled his small face in both of his huge hands.  
“Prince, I am very happy just being with you, I love you very much.” Said softly, earnestly. Prince looked up with wide teary eyes at him. He really did not deserve this angel man in his life. He lurched forward, mewling and rubbing his face against Junior’s own.  
“I-I love you so much too, t-thank you.”  
Junior’s answer was to rumble happily and lick his face affectionately while his tail wagged behind him, making the cat squeak. He did not do this for long, however, paused and pulled back, looking thoughtfully at him.  
“You should eat, Prince. You haven’t had anything to eat at all today.”  
“Y-yes, thank you, Junior, will you join me?”  
“Of course.”

Still tear streaked but for somewhat different reasons now, Prince ate his tuna cans while sitting on Junior’s warm lap, then was carried carefully to bed where he curled up atop his boyfriend’s huge chest, lulled into sleep by the strong beating of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Prince woke up early, placing a smooch on Junior’s snoring face, getting ready for work, and making a tuna mayo sandwich for Junior’s breakfast before returning to the café.

He tried his best to smile throughout his shift and be very attentive, but the more he thought about it the more his mood soured. Only three days to Christmas and even if he scrounged up his tips from these three days and ran to buy some last-minute gift, what could he even get that was deserving of Junior. Ugh, he’d already wrapped himself up in lace and whip cream for Junior’s birthday, he couldn’t pull the same card again for Christmas!

“Is everything alright, Prince? You look worried.” Prince jumped up slightly, startled from his thoughts, then relaxed as he saw one of the girls behind him, preparing drinks for the customers.  
“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just… I won’t really be able to buy that gift I wanted to get for my boyfriend anymore…”  
“Oh no!”  
That caught the attention of several other girls, who sidled closer and prodded him with questions, sensing an interesting story. Lots of ooohs and aaahs later, as well as reassuring cooing, the girl who had first approached him perked up, loading up the finished drinks onto a tray.  
“How about one of those cute Christmas cakes! With the big fluffy decorations all over! They’re very in this season, I’m sure he’d love it!” She chirped, passing the tray onto him.  
“O-oh? I don’t know, would I even be able to afford it? I’d only have my tips from the next three days, however much that will be.”  
“Then why don’t you make one!” Another one sang in, helping him take the tray to the table to the customers and joining him in a half-hearted special mew mew greeting before walking back towards the others. Prince looked even more distraught at that suggestion.  
“Melissa, my cooking skills go as far as making mayo tuna sandwiches, I don’t think I could make one.”  
“We could teach you!” Several other girls chirped in excitedly, basically sparkling with glee.  
“H-huh?”   
“Yes! Cake ingredient are super cheap, it’s basically just eggs, flour and sugar, and we can use the appliances here at the shop after our shift!”  
“Besides the fact that you’ll be making it yourself will make the gift all the sweeter!”   
A moment of thoughtful silence and then.  
“D-Do you really think I could make one?”  
“Of course you can! We’ll help you!”

And so in that way he was convinced to spend his tips of the day on cake ingredients, some of the girls staying behind after closing to help him out.

Five attempts later and several disgusting looking mounds of burnt flour and drippy icing, the girls and him were forced to clean up and pack for the night while they reassured him that tomorrow he’d do better and he’d almost got it right today!

Prince wasn’t feeling so confident about that, but at this point he had little other choice but to soldier on. Still, he left that night with his head bowed, dragging his feet all the way home to a dark room, changing and absentmindedly shoving tuna into his mouth before curling up in bed by himself. He stirred when Junior came back, mewling and slipping into his arms as the man crawled into bed with him. Then and only then did the cat allow himself to feel some semblance of tranquility.

The next day he woke up and repeated. Wash, dress, sandwich, smooch, leave, work, practice practice practice and… well, there was SOME improvement. The cake was somewhat droopy but at least now you could TELL it was a cake, although it was still quite bland. 

The girls congratulated him on the improvement and reassured him that tomorrow, for sure, he’d get it right! 

That night he held his head a little higher as he walked back home, a sparkle in his eye as he cleaned up, ate his tuna, went to bed and waited for Junior to return to him with a smile on his face. 

He purred when Junior finally came to pull him close, clinging back to him and licking affectionately at his face. Junior whined happily, tail wagging before he too began licking the cat’s face affectionately.

“Prince, I’ve missed you.”  
“I miss you too Junior, I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.”  
“I wish we could spend more time together. Should I try getting a job at your place of work? Then we could always be together.”   
Prince blinked, then laughed.   
“O-oh Junior, I’d love that, but I don’t think you are our customer’s type.” Junior visibly deflated at that so Prince kissed his forehead to cheer him up.  
“It’s Christmas tomorrow so I’m taking that day off to spend it aaaaaall with you!” Junior perked right up at that, tail wagging once more.  
“Then I will take the day off as well and we can spend it all together.”  
“That’d be lovely~”  
“You are lovely, Prince.”  
Prince blinked again, blushing.  
“O-oh, Junior.” Junior blinked back, tilting his head worriedly to the side.  
“Is something wrong, Prince?”  
“N-no, it’s just…” He thought about how good Junior was to him, how good Junior was in general, and how he was completely unworthy of his affection. Before he could help himself he was already tearing up, and of course Junior noticed, became even more worried about him. Ugh, he really was unworthy!  
“Prince, did I do something wrong? What is making you sad?” The man asked, his face held ever so gently in palms that seemed incapable of touching anything so delicately.   
Prince shook his head even as he wiped at his tears.  
“N-no! no, you d-didn’t do anything wrong, you’ve never done a-anything wrong, I’m just… it’s just tears of happiness, you see?” He said, smiling even through his puffy eyes. Junior didn’t seem so convinced, so his tail only wagged ever so slightly at the sight of his smile.  
“Are you sure?”

Prince was silent for a moment, looking into the big yellow eyes of his boyfriend, full of worry for him. His smile as he answered was genuine, soft hand stroking his cheek reassuringly.  
“I’m sure.” The blond leaned in and kissed him, and Junior kissed him back, instinctively devouring him, gently pulling his slender body close as he sampled him. Not for long, however, soon the behemoth of a man paused, panting.  
“Prince, it will be better if you rest, you have work in a few hours.”  
The catboy outright whined at that, wriggling beneath him.  
“But Junioooooor—Eeeeeeek!” His whine changed to a squeal as Junior answered with big sloppy affectionate licks to his face.  
“We are spending Christmas day together, so you need to be rested now so that you won’t be sleepy then.” Prince blinked, surprised at such thoughtfulness. His boyfriend did have a great point, and yet he still pouted, running teasing circles over the man’s broad chest with his finger.  
“Well, if you insist…” Junior smiled in answer, smooched his forehead, then plopped down and curled up protectively around him, snoring only a few seconds after.

Oh, this man! Any of his previous boyfriends would not have wasted a second to jump his bones! Unless they were about to replace him… Dread filled his heart, and he was about to shake Junior away and insist he fuck him to exhaustion then and there, when the giant mumbled his name, smile on his face as his tail wagged gently in his sleep. Prince slowly relaxed, looking into Junior’s face. 

No, Junior wasn’t like any of the men he’d been with before. With him he could really believe that maybe, hopefully, likely, the man really loved him, that this time, finally, he’d not tire of him, stay by his side instead.

Prince curled up close, tucking his head beneath Junior’s chin and letting his soft snores lull him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and Prince woke with renewed determination and a spring to his step, kissing Junior’s forehead, making breakfast, getting dressed and sprinting to work. Never before had the hours seemed to run so slowly until closing time, the girls and him staying behind for the final try. The hour of truth.

The measuring, the mixing, the baking, watching over it, pulling it out just in time, then the icing and decorating—and as it was his final time, the girls MIGHT have helped him a little bit, with the cute Christmas trees made with icing and the big puffy heart surrounding the “Merry Christmas!” lettering. There was even a little icing him and a little icing Junior!

He gasped in awe.

“You guys are amazing! This is better than any shop bought cake I've ever seen!”  
“Aweeee! Anything for our favorite kitty maid!”  
“But you did a great job too, Prince! That batter was pretty good.”  
“Yeah! I’m sure Junior is going to love it and eat it all up!”  
“And then eat you all up too if you know what I mean,” one of the girls teased, elbowing a red faced Prince.  
“M-Melissa! ...But yeah,” the cat admitted, swaying as he daydreamed where he stood while his fellow kitty maids squealed.

“Well, we have to go now, have fun tonight Prince!”  
“And be careful with not tipping the box on your way there!”  
“Bye!”

And he was quite careful with slipping the cake inside the box, picking it up and sliding out of the café, slowly making his way back home. It took him an hour longer than normal, what with him avoiding crowds or tricky spots, and by the time he got home Junior was already long gone for his nightly shift at the bar. No matter. It was better this way. When he came back he’d greet him with his gift and then he’d have him all to himself all night long!

The hours slowly ticked by and it was very—boring. Their small TV had been among the stolen items from the accident a few days back, and while they had been using their tips and some leftover savings to cover for food, neither of them had gotten paid yet so they wouldn’t be getting a new one for a while. Time went on and on, Prince tried out his entire wardrove twice, practiced a few of the café’s new holiday dances, built a tower of tuna cans, tried counting the snowflakes sliding past the window—and still there were HOURS before Junior would come back from his shift!

He found himself starting to doze off--smacked himself, splashed some cold water onto his face, pulled the cake out of the box, eyes continuously checking the still pristine icing, holding back the desire to stick a finger into it and eat some. Maybe just a little dip in the back, where no one would notice. He was sure Junior wouldn’t mind—

Prince looked up as he heard the lock clicking, ears twitching upwards, heart beating excitedly in his chest. He sprinted up, cake in hand.

“Junior!—”

So excited was he that, in the dark of night, he tripped on one of his many discarded outfits, sailed forward, and smacked straight into Junior’s broad chest, the sweet confection of sugary icing and pastry cushioning his fall as he utterly crushed the cake between them.

Junior’s big hands held his shoulders, peeling him carefully off, his tail wagging behind him.

“Hello Prince, what is this? You smell very good—oh, Prince? Prince, why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

“Y-yes!”

“W-what?! Where?! How?! Did someone hurt you?!”

“Yes!” He repeated again before beginning to wail loudly. Junior snarled, pulling him protectively close as he looked around, hackles raised, further squishing whatever was left of the cake between them.

“Who?!”

“M-me! Me and my s-stupid dumb self, tripping over my dumb feet and ruining your C-Christmas gift!” At this Junior paused, slowly pulling Prince off himself and looking more attentively at him in the dark. His ears lowered and his tail began to wag gently in happiness.

“You had a gift for me?”

Prince nodded, sobbed, tried to wipe icing out of his face, only succeeding in spreading it more thoroughly over himself.

“I-I’d been saving for your g-gift, and t-then the house was trashed, and the r-repairs… s-so the girls had been teaching me how to make a cake, and it had just turned right this t-time, and the d-decorations, i-it was so cute!” He wailed, looking down at himself. He carefully scooped up a particularly colorful blob of icing, held it tearfully in his eyes.

“I-I think this was icing y-you.”

Junior leaned down, sniffed at it, then lapped it right off his fingers before moving to lick at his face instead, licking Prince clean despite his flustered squeaks. When he finally pulled back, licking his own lips, he could at least finally see the blond’s face instead of the white fluffy cream.

“It’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted Prince, thank you,” the man rumbled, smiling with sincerity. 

Prince’s heart swelled, eyes wide, face flushed. He loved him. He loved him so much.

“R-really?” 

Junior nodded, leaned forward to lick more of the sweet off him, his warm, wet tongue running over his neck. Prince shook, fingers curling into his lover’s icing smeared clothes.

“T-then… w-would it be alright to eat it o-off me? S-so it won’t go to waste that way…” The look in Junior’s yellow eyes had Prince squeezing his thighs together. In Junior’s firm but gentle grip, Prince leaned back, baring his neck and chest and the smeared cake upon them.

And Junior, happy to oblige, leaned forward and began eating him up. Prince was always so surprised by how delicate Junior always was whenever he was handling him. Such slow, soft movements seemed impossible in someone so big. And yet hands that could tear a man apart held him up as a warm tongue slowly traced its way from his belly to the tip of his chin, scooping all the cake and icing that so stubbornly clung to his clothes. And when his tongue could not sample any sweetness on them, a thick, clawed hand so very gently slid the buttons of his shirt undone, baring a pale, fluttering chest, and began tasting at what little cake had managed to slide under the fabric to cling to Prince’s skin.

Prince mewled happily at his touches, fluffy tail swishing contentedly from side to side behind him as he went limp in Junior’s hold, only to arch every time his warm breath slid over bare skin.

Far too soon, Junior had more than thoroughly cleaned him up, rumbling happily as he looked at the panting catboy in his hands and licked what little frosting remained on his lips away.  
“Thank you Prince, that was the best cake I’ve ever had.”  
“Y-yeah? Oh, well, are you hungry still?” Junior’s ears perked up with interest, his tail wagging more rapidly, looking like a dog with a treat hanging just before him. Prince’s trembling hands moved down, to the skirt of his maid costume, and began lifting it up.  
“T-then you can have the rest of me as dessert.”

But instead of happily sampling every inch of his skin upon request, the behemoth winced as if struck, looking most decidedly unhappy.  
“Oh no, Prince, I would never do that! I’d never hurt you, and if I ate you, that would hurt quite a bit!” The man answered without an ounce of mirth to his words, completely honest in his worries.

Prince blinked, then squeaked, flushed as he covered his face and shook his head.  
“N-no! That’s not what I meant, J-Junior, what I m-meant is… w-what I wanted i-is…”  
Now Junior leaned in, both confused and curious.  
“Yes, Prince? What was it you wanted?”  
Ugh! Was he really going to make him say it out loud?!

Eventually he reached a decision, reached out and held Junior’s face in his hands, pulled him close and pressed his lips to his. There was no need to tell him what to do then. The man knew more than well enough how to kiss him, sampling him more thoroughly than he had the smeared cake. 

Prince arched in his lover’s hold, pressing his lithe body to the broad expanse of Junior’s muscular body. The blond pressed a hand to his chest, slowly tracing his fingers downwards as they kissed, down his chest, the firm expanse of his belly, hips and…  
Junior had already been quite excited at their kissing, but as Prince’s fingers brushed between his legs, there was no hiding it. The engorged length of his cock strained against his pants as he whined happily, tail wagging so hard behind him all of him was shaking.  
“Prince…” A closer pulling of the object of his desire, as well as a leaning forward towards him, had the effect of the massive man toppling forward atop him. Prince squeaked, about to be crushed beneath several hundred pounds of pure muscle, only to instead be deposited very gently against the ground before Junior let himself press down against him, bracing himself on one arm as he began lapping at him between whines, his hips pressing down and rubbing the heat of his desire against Prince’s slender frame even through his clothes.

Prince answered that with the sweetest mewls, trembling beneath him and pressing back against his thrusts. The heat of the man’s cock felt even through both their clothes, rubbing him from thighs to ribs and—most importantly all between his legs. His own cock sprung upwards in excitement, oozing, but it was nothing against Junior’s monstrous size. So great, so wonderful. Prince wanted to feel it much closer. Between them his hand fumbled, until finally, despite Junior’s constant movements, he managed to pop the straining button of his pants open. The remaining zipper was no match for the burgeoning size of the man’s thick cock, spilling out, hard and heavy, to rub more freely against Prince. Back and forth, back and forth—Prince arched, angled himself—and—Yes! The thing slipped beneath the skirt of his uniform, that blessed heat rubbing directly against his own skin, more than a match for the last remaining barrier of the lacy underwear he wore beneath.

“J-Junior… Junior..” Prince panted back, returning Junior’s kisses and licks as often as he could. Junior growled happily in answer, thrusting all the faster, nibbling at his beloved’s pale skin, sharp claws curling into his soaked clothes and tugging at them.

Junior’s fangs danced ever so softly against his skin as he ground their hips together, and there was no holding back the trembling of his body as it drove him over the edge, Prince arching and spurting warmth into his own panties, the sweet cream spilling past the fabric to smear Junior’s thrusting cock. Junior himself wasn’t farther behind, panting harshly above him, one hand curling into the floor below and digging gouges into the wooden floorboards while his other tore Prince’s clothes to ribbons without leaving the slightest trace of red upon his perfect porcelain skin and—A thrust, another, a third, the man throwing his head back and howling as he ground himself against the catboy beneath him and rained warm, sticky white over his skin, a warm flood that soaked whatever piece of fabric still remained on him before collapsing—carefully, to his side. Panting still as he drew a mewling Prince close and began absently licking him clean.

Prince purred softly in pure bliss as he stared at his beloved while still in the haze of his climax, watching as the dog scooped up all traces of white from his body, moving down, down, down, until he reached the sweet spot between his legs, at which point he was squirming happily again, crying out his name, delighted as that wet tongue caressed him even through his underwear. His panties were absolutely soaked. A croaked plea, and the obedient dog nuzzled the fabric downwards, exposing his wet skin to the cool air of the room, and shortly after to the warm breath of the hungry beast above him. 

Prince loved every single bit of Junior, but gosh, how he loved his tongue! Big and wet and powerful, massaging most thoroughly every inch of his skin, enveloping him in a most wonderful warmth, his administrations so powerful that he was gently rocked back and forth against the floor by every lap. 

Until finally there was nothing else to slurp up, and Junior pulled away, leaving Prince shivering while he stared lovingly down at him.

“I love you, Prince.” Prince opened his eyes and looked back. Junior’s words made him so warm inside. As well as outside.  
“I-I love you Junior,” he mewled back. Junior’s tail wagged and he panted happily.  
“I love you so much!” Prince laughed, teased back.  
“Well I love you more.” Junior whined but his tail kept wagging.  
“Well I love you the most, Prince!”  
“You do?”  
“Yes!”  
“Well then…” A loving lick to his lips, a gentle tracing of his still swollen cock, and then Prince turned around beneath him, looking back over his shoulder and smiling as he angled his ass upwards, swaying against Junior from side to side, tail puffed and curled up along his back  
“Can you show me how much you love me?”

Hands that could tear him apart curled so very gently around his slender hips, holding him still. Warm breath washed over the back of his neck, a heated pressure coming to rest behind him. Prince trembled in anticipation.  
“So, so so much Prince,” Junior whined, beginning to ease in. The heat he had so craved finally entering him. Prince purred happily, staying still, letting Junior join them together, only moving to slowly arch more and more as that thick cock filled him up, his belly beginning to bulge with the enormity of Junior’s girth. And then, a gasp as they were finally fully joined, hips to hips, his insides filled to the brim, not an inch of space left. As if they had been made to fit together. Junior whined and ground against him before slowly pulling back, thrusting gently back in.  
“and much more,” he panted, staring down at his beautiful lover as he arched, the blond pushing back against his thrusts, panting as he braced himself against the floorboards.  
“Junior… Junior… J-Junior…”  
“P-Prince.” Faster and faster he went as they called each other name, and eventually despite how full he was even that wasn’t enough.  
“M-more, more, Junior, h-harder!” Prince cried, the beast answering his pleas by quickening his tempo—causing Prince to lose his bracing—lifting him up, still impaled on his cock and pushing him against the nearest hard surface. The kitchen counter, Prince’s torso resting on the wooden surface, hands pressed to the wall as he mewled, while his thighs braced him against the drawers below as Junior pounded away at him, the shifting bulge in his belly feeling so nice against the cold painted surface.

“A-aah! Haahh! Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder!” And obedient as ever, Junior obliged, growling happily as he pulled Prince over and over back and forth against the counter and towards his cock, thick fingers gripping him firmly but carefully to pull and angle him so he could always reach all the right spots, panting as he thrust harder and harder and—

“Junior! Junior! J-JUNIOR!” In his hands, the catboy spasmed, arching and spraying the counter with white, going taut. And so wonderfully tight all around the entire length of his cock.

Junior howled in glee, thrusting all the more frenetically, pushing Prince’s mewling climax and then—He thrust once, twice—Hunched down over the catboy as he thrust one last, third time, firmly and deeply, grinding him down against the counter as he shot squirt after squirt of thick ropey semen deep inside him, filling him up nicely. When Prince regained himself, opening his eyes and looking up ahead, Junior was still hunched over him, rumbling happily and absentmindedly licking at the back his neck as he slowly circled his hips against his, riding the last waves of his own release. Prince felt himself nicely bloated, and despite being all corked up by Junior’s cock still lodged deep in his ass, he could feel the first dribblings of cum beginning to slowly trickle down his thighs.

“J-Junior…” At the sound of his voice, the dog stirred, hands gently and lovingly stroking his beloved’s sides as he placed soft kisses wherever he could reach.  
“I want a kiss,” He mewled needily, and Junior happily obliged. That thick warmth pulled out from inside him with a wet squelch, and before much white had managed to escape him, he’d been turned around and plugged back in again, his squeal of pleasure drowned against Junior’s lips as the man tasted him deeply, beginning to once more gently rock his hips into him as he tenderly held his face close. Prince clung back, arms wrapped around Junior’s neck to keep him close, and soon enough his hunger grew anew, the cat beginning to rock his own hips and demand a faster tempo from his lover. In this position the counter would not do. He was carried to the next closest available surface, squeezed under Junior’s enormous size against the soft couch, the two again proclaiming their undying love for each other until every world was muddled by another powerful orgasm flooding Prince’s insides and outpouring straight onto their (thankfully impermeable) couch.

Beneath the warmth of his lover’s chest, Prince purred contentedly and clung to him, nuzzling back against Junior’s own affectionate gestures. Still so full of him. It wasn’t long before he stirred.  
“A-again?” Junior’s tail wagged happily, and next the man sat on the nearest chair with Prince on his lap, bracing himself against Junior’s thick thighs while the man wrapped hands around his hips once more and danced him all up and down his cock.

And then the floor again, the wall, the dining table, the bathroom carpet, the tub, the old pile of laundry, the—  
Well, every available surface until finally, inevitably, they crumpled together onto the bed.

Prince rose and fell with each thundering breath the man took as he rested against his chest, the sound of his rapidly beating heart echoing into the shell of his ear. He was so tired he couldn’t speak.  
“T-thank you, Prince, this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had!”   
He felt the tears trying to reach his eyes again, but he would not ruin Junior’s night, even if it was with his own happiness. He pushed them back down, arched forward and laid a soft kiss against Junior’s cheek.  
“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had too… I hope I can spend every Christmas forever and ever with you.”   
Junior panted happily, licked his face.  
“Yes! The next one and the next one and the next one… forever and ever and ever,” the beast rumbled, rubbing his face against the blond’s flushed one.

Then suddenly the man stirred, looking forward and blinking thoughtfully before looking down at Prince.  
“Oh, I almost forgot.” Prince blinked curiously back, followed Junior’s movements as his hand rummaged through one of the pockets in his jacket, which he was still wearing. Prince stiffened as the man retrieved a small box from his pocket with a little shiny bow on it.  
“I wanted to get you a necklace because you were working so hard for one, you must like them very much so I thought you would like one for Christmas, but… I’m sorry Prince, with what happened with the house…” He popped the little box open and inside… Not a necklace or a collar, but a charm. A small golden heart glinting even in their dimly illuminated room.  
“P-Prince? Prince? Oh no, you are crying, you must hate it—” What? He was crying? Oh. He reached out and clasped the thing and Junior’s hands before he could retreat, shaking his head and somehow managing to cry all the more despite his attempts to not cry at all.  
“No! No no no no—I love it! I love it Junior! It’s… it’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever gifted me…” He gasped, looking down at the thing in awe. He wiped wet cheeks, smiled sincerely up at Junior  
“Thank you… I love you, Junior. I love you so much.”  
Much relieved by the blond’s words, Junior had settled back down, his tail wagging behind him  
“And I love you, Prince.”   
And this time, like so many others before and so many others after, Prince knew that it was true.


End file.
